Mr Brightside
by Lina Ben
Summary: It started with a kiss. How did it end up like this? They kissed one night at a ball. Their thoughts and feeling are all mixed up. What will happen?


Mr. Brightside

I don't own Pokemon or Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

* * *

Today was a great day. The sky was Blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. A flock of Pidgeys were flying in the sky and the Wingulls were perched on the houses of Slateport city. This day was no average day though, as today was the day of a huge formal ball.

May Maple was excited for many reasons because she hasn't been to a formal ball and she also knew her rival was in Slateport and was going to the ball. She ran past Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny who were talking excitedly about the ball.

May walked out onto Slateport beach and decided to go for a swim. She released all her pokemon out of their pokeballs. Her Glaceon, Wartortle, Blaziken, Munchlax and Beautifly smiled as they wandered the beach. The Glaceon lied down on the warm sand, while her Wartortle and Munchlax jumped into the water. Her Blaziken sat with her belongings. May didn't realize Beautifly had flown of to greet a familiar Masquerian.

May looked were Beautifly was and saw that Masquerian's Trainer smirking at her.

"You should really keep an eye on your pokemon." He said. This guy was none other than Drew Roseberry, one of May's co-ordinating rivals. His emerald gaze was lingering on her Beautifly softly.

"I know Drew." said May rolling her eyes at him. There was something different about him today but May just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So, are you going to the ball tonight?" May said already knowing the answer.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss this ball." Drew replied with an eager smirk on his face.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you there then." smiled May walking back to her things and returning her pokemon.

"Wait May!" called Drew. May waited and Drew caught up with her. He handed her a beautiful red rose and smirked softly at her. May was blushing as red as a ripe pecha berry.

"Thanks Drew." She whispered walking away.

Why did Drew have to be so…so weird? May pondered. May was just about to get ready for the ball and was figuring out what to wear with which. She sighed loudly and flopped onto her bed. She had been so deep in thought she didn't realize she had fallen asleep. May woke up two hour later looking at her clock. It was 6:30pm…oh-no! She was going to be late. The ball starts at seven so she had half an hour to get ready. She was wearing a light green short-sleeved dress with green ribbons in her hair. May carefully put on an emerald necklace and rushed out of the pokemon centre.

To match May's outfit her pokemon were wearing green ribbons or scarves. She ran to the hall were the ball was being held. She arrived a few minutes late but soon saw someone she recognized. It was Harley, wearing a tuxedo with a purple bow tie. He was still wearing his Cacturne hat though. He grinned when he saw May and rushed over to her.

"May, you look beautiful darling!" Harley gushed when she saw him.

"Uh thanks Harley." said May unsure of his compliment. She sighed with relief when she saw her green haired rival. He was wearing a tuxedo with a green bow tie that matched May's dress. Drew blushed when he saw May; she looked so pretty in green. He walked over to Harley and May smirking.

"May would you like to dance?" Drew asked holding out his hand.

"S-sure." May stuttered as she took his hand and walked out onto the dance floor. Drew placed his arm around her waist while the other held May's hand. May was blushing ruby red and Drew couldn't have been happier.

They danced to the slow music and their eyes met. His emerald stare and her sapphire blue pools gazing deeply into the others. They were now under the Disco ball swaying to the beat. They were so close to each other that they could do what they have always wanted to do. They both leaned in and kissed softly. Drew couldn't believe he was kissing the girl of his dreams. Drew deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. May's arms were around Drew's neck and were stroking his green silky hair. May let out a soft moan when Drew licked the bottom of her lip. She opened her mouth slightly and Drew's tongue slipped into her mouth. May's tongue entwined with Drew's.

May broke the kiss and smiled sheepishly at him. Drew smiled down and May. May wordlessly took Drew's hand and they left the hall. They walked in silence all the way to Slateport beach, where they first met all those years ago.

"Drew?" May broke the silence gazing at him curiously. Drew's gaze followed across the horizon.

"Yes May?" Drew answered softly.

"Do you know the song Mr. Brightside?" May wanted to know. Drew's attention snapped across at her.

"Yeah I do May." Drew smiled at her

"Well I think you're Mr. Brightside." May grinned at him. There was a brief silence until…

"What makes you think that?" Drew questioned looking right at her.

"No reason…" May whispered. Though there was a reason, but May didn't want to say it. No matter what May thinks Drew is Mr. Brightside to her and always will be…

* * *

Thanks for reading. This is definitely my longest one-shot. There was no Cookieshipping, Harley is just being very girly. I stole this song of my brother's Limewire songs because he likes it. Thanks again for reading.

Lina Ben


End file.
